


With You By My Side

by nutjob1710



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisy and Yo-yo are major Philinda shippers, F/M, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Philinda - Freeform, Season 4 Finale, Space is crazy, and Season 5 beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutjob1710/pseuds/nutjob1710
Summary: Basically how Philinda should have gone after they escaped the Framework....
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	With You By My Side

The last thing Phil remembered was the sticky feeling of blood on his shirt and falling through darkness.

The next moment he woke in Ivanov’s base in the Baltic Sea, the Framework headgear releasing him. 

“May, May, May” his head sang as he pulled himself together. Memories flooding back like a goddamn waterfall. And somehow each and every single one of them had May in them.

May hugging him in the Academy when they graduated. 

May smiling that wonderful smile of hers when they got assigned their first mission as partners. 

May holding his hand and asking him if he was alright as he stared blankly at her, when she had told him that Andrew and she had gotten engaged. 

May leaning into him and sobbing as he held her tight in Bahrain. 

May touching his scar on the Bus and looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She said that it was proof that he was alive and alright. 

May looking at him with that “You are hurting me but I will never hold it against you” expression when he screamed at her for lying to him. He had also seen that expression when he asked her to shoot him for the first time.

May smiling at him as she watched him get on the Quinjet, and then she set off to Radcliffe’s house. 

He couldn’t even comprehend how he had been able to forget these memories, to forget this wonderful woman whom he lived for every day. He could’ve lived the rest of his life in the Framework like that, never meeting or knowing the love of his life. God, he wanted to punch Radcliffe!

But, his mind quickly snapped back to reality when he turned and saw May next to him, strapped to a similar board. He rushed to her side and desperately begged her to wake up.

“May, wake up! You’ve got to wake up now! Please Melinda, wake up...” he said. The last sentence was said with so much emotion, it almost sounded like a sob. 

Suddenly, he heard a gasp from above. His arms were around May in seconds as he held her close in a brief but deeply emotional hug. He started to remove the cords monitoring her when he heard a soft “I followed you.” 

It struck the chords of his heart and he looked up to see her eyes filled with love and gratitude. “I am a bit surprised though. I was a little squirrelly on the other side.” he joked to stop himself from blurting out that he loved her. 

“I thought it was kinda cute.” May said as he lifted her up and placed her gently on the ground. He was really glad she couldn’t see the slight blush tinging his cheeks.

As he sat down next to her to catch his breath, all he wanted to do was hold her tight in his arms and tell her how much he had missed her and that he loved her. 

But he couldn’t put her in a corner like that, not after his feelings had prevented him from seeing that she was missing and possibly hurt. So he settled for “I’m so sorry May.”  
He had started rambling when she suddenly stopped him, and guided his gaze to Aida strapped into the Framework, oblivious to their presence. 

“Stinking robots” he growled. He was gonna end this once and for all. 

______________________________________

They couldn’t have a single break could they!!! Damn the universe! Aida not only was human now, she also had Inhuman powers. And they were stuck with at least a dozen crazy replicas of the Russian, trying to kill them. He was listening to May go through the medical kit in the background.

“Epinephrine. Emergency dose.” May said giving him a meaningful look and he immediately understood what she wanted to do.  
“No May. It’s too dangerous. You could be unconscious or unresponsive afterwards.”

“Well you can give me mouth-to-mouth if that happens.” she said casually, and he froze. Of course, she noticed, she had to! She stopped what she was doing and walked to him. 

“Phil, are you ok? What, you still mad that I was Hydra??” No, no, no. How could she think that he would blame her for something that was completely not her fault?! “No I am not.” he quickly rectified.

“Why then?? Wait..is it something my robot self did??” He froze again and she latched on to it in a moment. “Did I make a move on you?? Did I...you know..” Oh my gosh! She knew. He was absolutely sure that she knew and she must be feeling so bad that he had been the worst friend she could ever hope for.

“......try to kill you??” Oh thank god!! “Yup, yup that’s it. It was very messy.” he said in a second, feeling bad that we was lying to her about something this big. “ Hmmm....” May said giving him an appraising look. Nope, she definitely did not believe him.

“Phil. Are you sure nothing else happened?” she asked raising an eyebrow at him. This was it. He couldn’t lie to her anymore. She deserved the truth. So he blurted it all out in one sentence, “I’msorryyourrobotkissedmeandIkisseditbackbecauseIthoughtitwasyou.”

She was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face and he knew he had screwed up. “So....you kissed my robot?..” she asked slowly. “Yes” he said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. “...and you did that because you thought it was me?” He just nodded in agreement.   
Oh god! She would think he was such a creep now!

So, no one could blame him for being shell-shocked when she put her hand beneath his chin to lift his face up, and pressed her lips to his.   
It took him a good, solid two seconds before he realised she was kissing him and kissed back with fervour. This was so different and so much better than kissing the LMD. 

When they broke apart, she rested his forehead on his and said softly, “Did you kiss me then because you loved me??” “Yes. Yes. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t find you earlier because I let my feelings get in the way and couldn’t even....” he was cut off by her lips pressing against his once again. “I love you too.” she said. 

He smiled wide at her before leaning to kiss her again. “I promise we will get out of this, Mel.” he said, stroking her cheek. “We have had far too many brushes with death, and now that you are finally mine, I can’t lose you.” “I know.” was all she said, before leaning into his chest as he held her tight. 

In that moment, in each other’s safe embrace, they knew that they would be alright and that the world would be too.


End file.
